fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Akukaito Shion
Akukaito Shion is, unlike his Shion relatives, pitched down from Meiko Sakine which makes him quite an outcast. His design was developed by KiaishiNoKure, his personality and Background story discussed with LaifuUchida. Both of the creators may be found on DeviantArt. The SP-Androids were a small joke of them on almost every vocaloid having a "Pitchloid". Akukaito was supposed to have birthday on 1st of April originally, yet the date has been delayed due to design problems and also due to both thinking it would be not original to do so. Design He was supposed to have just dark red hair, but the mix went wrong and so he got multicolored hair. Originally, he had no bandages around his eyes, his scarf wasn't torn and was clean. The nower Akukaito has a torn scarf which is stained in blood. His cloak also is stained in blood. Akukaito often is seen barefoot and wearing bandages around his eyes, which may serve as a warning to people that he is blind. When he is seen without that bandage, people tell they suppose he sleeps too little. Akukaito has light violet rings under his eyes, which causes the people to think so. None have seen Akukaito's true form yet, which he also will never show to people, as long as they don't provoke him to a fight. Personality Shy and obedient, he will follow his master to the bitter end and protect him for sure. He used to be a serious strong personality till it was broken, turning him into what he is now. The nower Akukaito is scared of saying or doing anything wrong due to his fear of being tortured again. Despite that fear he is a masochist and wouldn't like to do mistakes without being punished, which makes it hard for people to understand him. Despite his shyness and quietness, when someone hurts his master or his brothers, he will fall into his darker mode, fighting for them till the bitter end. Despite his blindness, he is a good fighter, though he remembers nothing of the fights afterwards. Biography Created as a prototype, by an unknown man, who also produced the rest of the SP-Androids. He was created to see how much pain an android can take and after several tests, when he was broken, the creator had blinded him by flashing a strong light and dumped him onto the streets, in hope he would die. Yet some people found him and repaired what they could repair. Akukaito is still blind, yet he is alive. Later on, he met someone who first just wanted to be his Master, which caused no objections, for Akukaito just wanted to serve someone. Yet, slowly he started to feel more for his master, which turned out to be not one-sided. So, Akukaito and his new master Yori, after they Appearances Chapter 1 of his creation and his story DeviantArt Notable Songs -Mozaik role (With Yandebukiaito backup) Trivia - Is the first prototype in the SP-Series, also the first fighting SP-Android -Has a DeviantArt account on which you can ask him questions Gallery KiaishiNoKure Akukaito Shion.png KiaishiNoKure Akukaito Shion-icon.png External links *KiaishiNoKure's DeviantArt Account *LaifuUchida's DeviantArt Account Category:Fanloid Category:Vocaloid Fanon Males Category:Male Category:Derivative of Meiko Category:Subderivative Category:Characters by KiaishiNoKure